User talk:From Beyond The Stars
? Could you not delete my work please. Ingo the great (talk) 16:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you read the page title please. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You could move it instead of deleting my work.Ingo the great (talk) 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather let the admins decide if we need a Keaton (OoT) page. It was never decided either way if we needed one or not. You should've discussed this with the admins first. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would we need a different page when they are the same character. Its obvious from the mask being the same in both games. Ingo the great (talk) 16:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) woot! well i couldnt figure out how to put my signature on your page but... WOOT! go starclan!! those books are awesome! Royal Court Temple Thank you so much. Thank you times, like, a billion, that was what I wanted to do, but I could do it, and I wanted to scream because it was pissing me off, then I got sleepy, so I decided screw it. Thank you so much. --BassJapas (talk) 13:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, Jazzy, I'm happy I could help. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Question about userboxes Hello. I want to make a userbox that says that I made a walkthrough for The Minish Cap (i.e. This user made a walkthrough for The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap). I've never made a userbox before, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to call it. Would it be something like "Template:TMC Walkthrough"? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :If you'll let me answer for Stars, haha, you wouldn't make a template for it. Um, hurr... There's a page you can visit that tells you how to make userboxes, let me find it. -'Minish Link' 19:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's right here. -'Minish Link' 19:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Use this code. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) So you dont actually create an article for it? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Thats only for official site-wide ones, not custom ones. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks! J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool it worked J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 19:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Request to Serve Your Highness May I be one of thy royal subjects? I don't care what you make me (Knight, etc.) MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste My royal subjects list is pretty much my friends list, so you might become one in the future if we happen to become friends. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) OK then. --[[User:MentalZ |MentalZ Watch out for nuclear waste]] (talk) 17:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hylians Why did you undo my edit? I was making it clearer and easyer to read --Michael RyanTalk 01:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe AK once said about "endumbnating" things. Plain English is boring. Get a vocabulary. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Something OK, let me get this straight.First of all, I don't think it revolves around me. Second, if you're saying it's stupoid to leave comments on your own talk page to me, then why do you do it on yours? C n DC n D (talk) 11:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :-facepalm- She doesn't do it on hers. You're starting topics, like "Hey everybody say hi here" which I agree is stupid, she's responding to other people's topics such as I'm responding to your 'topic', "Something". Comprendo? -'Minish Link' 11:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ????? What is that whole Weirdest Love Hexadecagon Ever thing about? I dont support any of these love interest theories- Zybera To see Link wearing the Hawkeye Rollback IRC problems Just a little thing - I can't seem to access the IRC, and you seem to be active at the moment. I was wondering if you could help? There's an error message that appears with a "(2)" on the end.........Naxios10 (talk) 10:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Refrence Issue It's not just me. But I'll shut my trap. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No, no, it's me alone. Rap my knuckles for being a bad Stars. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) How You Use God's Name Ok, I'm not sure if people have mentioned this to you, but you seem to place the D word by gods name pretty often, I'm not sure if others do it, but you sure seem to do it to the point where I've noticed it often. It may not annoy them, but it sure irritates me when you use gods name like that. Please stop. --Wind Mage 02:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can we not bring religion on here? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Always itching for a fight, huh, WMM? -'Minish Link' 02:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please no religion... -'Isdrak ' 02:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Goddamn it dude. --AuronKaizer ' 02:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It irritates me when religion is brought on the site, I haven't said anything about it. You need to learn how to repress it. --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 02:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with WMM about it being annoying, and everybody else about how it shouldn't be mentioned Michael RyanTalk 02:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just get off my talk. I have no interest getting into a fight with you. It's not my religion. It's not my god. May Inle-rah damn your soul. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 02:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) WHOA there! I left a simple message for stars and everyone starts to gang up on me after I checked back in. If I shouldn't speak of what I find irritating about what people say about religion than fine! Sorry, I didn't know! Also Stars, please don't say that (about my soul) that was very mean. Yes, I'm going off this talk page right now to prevent a fight! Bye! --Wind Mage 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You're right, man. This time I went too Goddamned far and I'm Goddamned sorry. Can you ever forgive me, or is my soul lost to eternal Goddamnation as well? --AuronKaizer ' 03:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ach, don't worry AK. Inle-rah has no desire to condemn your soul to the white blindness. Bioshock's, on the other hand... -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 03:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sagas Userbox Dialogue section It has been brought to my attention that you have some inappropriate sub sections in your Dialoge section on your user page. Namely the ''DSM approves of rape and Dirty truth or dare with AK!. While I have no personal problems with the said sections, Zeldapedia is a kid friendly sight so I would ask that these issues are taken care of. I also noticed a section that involved swearing and ask that that section be modified. Thanks. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Page See birdmans message above. it's gone. forevah. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC Abuse